And The Walls come Tumbling Down
by Sarahlilyx
Summary: When a building collapses will everyone be ok
1. Chapter 1

Dixie, Jeff, Tamzin and some other paramedic's arrived st the scene of what had happened. The fire service soon arrived. Tamzin looked at Jeff and Dixie. In front of them was a collapsed block of flats.

"Think anyone is alive", Tamzin asked.

"I bloody hope so kid", Dixie replied.

Dixie ran forward. Tamzin quickly followed as Jeff reprted back to the ED to gst some more medics out. Dixie looked up at Tamzin shaking her head, the young man was dead. They moved on and the fire brigade started clearing out an area which was safe. Jeff ran over to join them. Tess, Lloyd, Sam and Tom arrived. So far Dixie had declared five people dead.

"What if there's no one alive", Tamzin replied.

"Think positive, we'll find someone", Jeff replied.

"Hello, can you hear me", Dixie asked.

Tamzin felt the older lady's pulse and shook her head. Sam ran over to see if anyone was found alive but it wasn't looking good. Tamzin picked up a baby and a tear fell, he was lifeless.

"He was just a baby", Tamzin said.

"Dad", A faint voice said.

Dixie and Jeff went in and found Jeff's daughter Sophia. Jeff quickly got her out and on to a bed where Sam was.

"Ok Jeff, what we got", Sam asked.

"Sophia Collier aged nineteen, minor injuries", Jeff said.

"Is John with you", Jeff asked.

"No", Sophia replied.

Jeff ran back and Dixie was trying to save a middle aged womsn's life. She was rushed in the ambulance. Dixie, Jeff and Tamzin looked around. Tge pulled out a crying baby girl, she was wearing a bib with her name on it.

"Hello Kaylee", Tamzin said.

"Kaylee", Jeff said.

"You know her", Dixie asked.

"My granddaughter", Jeff replied.

"Does this make me a grandmother", Dixie asked.

"Only if you want to be one princess", Jeff replied.

Tamzin passed Kaylee to Jeff and he brought her over to Tom. Tom checked Kaylee over, she seemed ok but Tom was still concerned about her. Tess walked over to whst was happening, she heard something, she tried to listen but it was too noisy.

"Quiet", Tess said.

A whistle blew and everyone went quiet. Tess listened again amd she could hear a cry. She turned and looked at everyone.

"Its a child", Tess said.

"I'm coming sweetheart", Tess said.

"Tess. Stop its not safe", Richard the fire fighter said.

Tess went in with Richard following her. All of a sudden the collapsed building collapsed some more bringing Tess and Richard with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: Thank you for the Followers and the Favourites. Please don't forget to review. I'll consider ideas and try and put them in the best of my ability.**_

Tess woke up scared. She was stuck in the ruble but luckily she was uninjured. She carefully crawled over to Richard who was drastically loosing blood.

"I'm so sorry", Tess said close to tears.

"Its ok", Richard faintly replied.

She looked around trying to find the child she thought she could hear. She couldn't see anyone through the dust. She satvand silently cried to herself just as a twelve year old girl carefully crawled and sat by her. She was uninjured. She had blonde curly hair in a side ponytail and blue eyes. She wasn't skinny but she wasn't massively over weight.

"Is he ok", The girl asked.

"No. No his not and its all my fault", Tess said.

"I'm Beyonce, like the singer", Beyonce said.

"Tess", Tess replied

"Hey kid, is your name really Beyonce", Richard asked.

"Yeah. My mum loved Destiny's child", Beyonce replied.

Tess checked Beyonce over, she was fine. Tess was shocked at how there wasn't a mark on her due to the double collapse.

"Someone is really looking over you", Tess said.

"My uncle. He needs help", Beyonce said.

"What's his name", Tess asked.

"Ben", Beyonce replied.

"Ben can you hear me", Tess asked.

There was no reply. Beyonce looked over at her uncle. Tess crawled over to try and help him but it was no use, he was already dead. With tears in her eyes Tess knew she had to tell Beyonce her uncle was dead.

"Im so sorry", Tess said.

"His dead isn't he", Beyonce replied.

"Im so sorry", Tess said.

Beyonce sat and cried as Tess comforted her. Richard was slowly dying and Tess knew there was nothing she could do to save him. He needed a doctor and she isn't one. Richard took his final breaths and died peacefully. Tess was blaming herself as she went down there.

"Its not your fault", Beyonce said.

"If I hadn't had come down he'd still be alive", Tess said.

"And I might have been dead. You still saved a life. You saved me", Beyonce said.

Tess and Beyonce sat in the collapsed building waiting to be free. Tess knew they could be down there for a while but she didn't want to scare Beyonce. They held hands as they waited to be rescued.

"This is the worst part. Waiting", Beyonce said.

"Yeah it is", Tess replied.


End file.
